


Rude Awakenings

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: no_true_pair, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's not really sure what happened at last night's party, but he didn't expect to wake up in somebody else's bed - and that's the least of his problems.</p><p> </p><p>For the prompt: Sora waking up in Cloud's body, and Cloud waking up in Sora's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakenings

Sora's head hurt when he woke up, but that didn't really surprise him. The party the night before had lasted until well into the small hours of the morning, and Sora had consumed more than a few drinks. No doubt Riku would have a few sarcastic comments to say about drunken idiots, but they'd be accompanied by an amused smirk, one that said he, at least, remembered every silly thing Sora had done while under the influence and had stored it in his memory for future entertainment purposes. At least Kairi had been pretty busy giggling with Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie; from the pitch of those giggles, Sora figured she might be nursing a hangover of her own right now.

Aerith. The name shone in Sora's head like a beacon – or that might have been the sunlight streaming through the window, making his head pound even worse. Aerith would probably have something to get rid of a hangover. He moved to get up and discovered something that catapulted him into sudden, pained wakefulness.

He wasn't alone in the bed.

Further, he wasn't in his own bed, because his room didn't have a window there. His was on the other side of the room.

Rising slowly so as not to jar the mattress and carefully easing the blankets back into place, Sora turned, and barely managed to keep himself from yelling in hysterical shock.

He was in Leon's room. In Leon's bed. And Leon was _naked._

Obviously his attempts to avoid disturbing his bedmate had failed, because Leon's head turned his way, face screwing up in a sleepy scowl. “Cloud? 's too early to be up,” he mumbled. Eyes blinked open then immediately squeezed shut against the light. “You can sleep in just one morning, y'know.”

Sora's eyes widened. _Cloud?_

He looked down. He was naked, too. He'd been sleeping, _naked_, in Leon's bed, and now he was blond. Sora didn't spend a great deal of time looking at himself naked or anything, but he was pretty sure he would have noticed if he was blond _down there_. His eyes darted around the room, and fell upon a mirror. A mirror from which a completely naked Cloud stared back.

He wasn't sure what was more shocking: the fact that he was in a naked Cloud's body, or that Leon found nothing unusual about a naked Cloud in his bed.

Actually, now he thought about it, Riku would probably have a few more sarcastic remarks to make about Sora being oblivious, because... yeah. Um. Given that he usually stayed at Leon's place when in Radiant Garden, maybe he should have noticed that Leon and Cloud were sleeping together. And probably doing more than just... you know, _sleeping_.

Sora's eyes grew wider, and he let out an anxious meep at an entirely new thought. Just how long had he been in Cloud's body, and had he been... _present_ when Leon and Cloud (or Cloud's body, at least) got naked? Or... uh, more?

Even if he'd been _really_ drunk and... _confused_, he'd remember doing _that_, wouldn't he?

“Cloud?” Leon asked again, pushing himself slightly upright.

“Um, I gotta train,” Sora said hurriedly, and his voice even sounded like Cloud's – although he didn't think he'd ever heard Cloud sound quite so panicked. “It's important to – uh, not miss training.” He spotted a pile of clothes on the floor, and scooped them up. Cloud's pants were among them. He hesitated a little at the underwear – _ew_ – but he didn't even know which drawer to start looking in for a clean pair. He pulled the pants up and tried not to think about it.

“Whatever,” Leon sighed. “'m gonna sleep.” He collapsed back onto his pillow, one hand reaching over to snag Sora's – _Cloud's_ – pillow and drag it over his head.

For a moment, Sora looked longingly at the bed, thinking that if he could just crawl back in, pull the blankets over his head and go back to sleep, maybe he'd wake up and be back where he belonged, in his own body.

Or he could wake up in bed next to a still-naked Leon, who might just wake up properly this time. _Gah._

He'd find Aerith. And Merlin. They'd find him some way to get his body back.

Preferably before Leon had to find out about _any_ of this.

* * * * *

  


In a room down the hall, Cloud awoke with a mouth that tasted like wet carpet, and a head that ached in a way he hadn't felt in years – not since before the Mako treatments, anyway. He wondered just how much alcohol he'd had the night before in order to actually get a hangover. This was the last time he allowed Leon to drag him along to a party where both Tifa and Yuffie were pouring the drinks, he vowed silently.

And just where was Leon, anyway? Cloud's eyes flew open as he processed the fact that he was sleeping alone, and not in his own bed. Had they argued? He'd remember that, wouldn't he? His stomach twisted uncomfortably, and he wondered if it was unremembered guilt, or the first hangover he'd had since the morning after his sixteenth birthday – an occasion which was also lost to the confusion of an alcoholic blur.

He sat up, scrubbed a hand over his face, and blinked in confusion. He held the hand out in front of him. His eyes travelled down the length of one arm, to something that should have been his chest, but wasn't. It looked wrong. There was a scar that should have marked the flesh just below his ribs but didn't, and he was pretty damned sure he'd never owned a pair of boxers with smiley faces all over them.

A small mirror was propped against the wall atop the dresser. Cloud stood up and walked towards it with a feeling of trepidation. Leaning back at an angle, it currently showed only a corner of the ceiling. Cautiously, as if it might shatter at a touch, Cloud reached for it and braced himself to discover what changes had been wrought upon his body this time.

The face that stared back at him from the glass was familiar, it just wasn't his own. The eyes were still blue, but the hair that stuck up from his head in soft, untidy spikes was brown, not blond. The freckles he had always hated were gone, the skin tanned an even brown. There were a few patches that looked like acne, and that was something that Mako had taken care of long ago. No minor skin infection could trouble a SOLDIER, but the face in the mirror wasn't the face of a SOLDIER.

It was Sora's face that stared back at Cloud from the small square of silvered glass, and it wore an expression of horror that Cloud didn't think he'd ever seen from the perpetually-cheerful Keybearer.

“Oh, Hel,” Cloud swore, fingers tightening on the mirror in a grip that would have broken it had he been in his own body. “I'm a fucking _teenager_ again.”  



End file.
